Enough Proof
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Danny & Jackie are refused an arrest warrant for a cop killer after he blows up a detective's car, due to 'lack of proof'. But they're about to get proof when he strikes again. This time, the NYPD. With Danny and Jackie inside. Please R


_Another story for Blue Bloods. This one was inspired by a scene I saw when I was watching Donnie in 'The Path to 9/11'. A scene where there an a terrorist attack on a US Embassy while Donnie & some others are having a meeting inside. _

_Summary: Danny & Jackie are refused an arrest warrant for a cop killer after he blows up a detective's car, due to 'lack of proof'. But they're about to get proof when he strikes again. This time, the NYPD. With Danny and Jackie inside._

_Disclaimer: Didn't, don't and never will own them. You get the drill :)_

_Enjoy!_

_A/N – I confused a few people and I'm sorry haha I realised that I put Jamie at the scene of the second bombing but never mentioned him again, so I have changed it so that he isn't there. That's what I get for working on this story over a prolonged period of time haha. Sorry for the confusion :)_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I can't believe it…"

"I know, Danny. I heard ya the first ten times."

"But why?" Danny threw his pen onto the desk. "We have so much evidence against him. He's a freaking cop killer. He put that bomb in Godfrey's car… we had everything we needed for a warrant."

"I know…" Jackie leaned her head in her hands.

"Then why the hell did he refuse?"

"I don't know." Jackie was just as angry as Danny was. Detective Aaron Godfrey was dead after a bomb was set off in his car just before he got in it. But Danny always took it personally when a cop was killed. Probably, Jackie presumed, because of his brother. She watched as he stood from his chair and paced the length of his desk, trying to think of some way to get that warrant.

"Danny, we've done all we can right now. We can't magically gather a new piece of evidence that will get us that warrant. All we can do is sit tight and…"

"And what?" Danny interrupted. "Wait for him to blow up another cop from our department? I'm not gonna do that, Jackie. I…"

Before Danny could finish his sentence, he was thrown from his feet. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Commissioner!"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell us anything about how the investigation into the bombing of one of NYPD's detectives is going?"

Frank sighed. "All I can say is that it is an ongoing investigation and we are doing all we can to prevent this from happening again."

"But, how can you when you haven't caught him yet? I mean, aren't the cops of New York still in danger while he's on the streets?"

The press conference was cut short by a loud noise. The ground shook and the entire crowd was thrown into a state of shock. They soon changed from shock to a wild buzz of confusion as to what had caused the sudden boom.

"What the hell was that?" Frank turned to the people around him.

"Sir, it seems there has been an explosion…"

"Where?"

"NYPD…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Erin sighed. She was seriously getting sick of paperwork. But she loved her job. So she had to put up with it. Her cell phone rang.

"Hey Linda." She answered.

"Erin, how are you?"

"Good thanks, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great thanks. Just checking that we're still on for tonight? I think this girl's night out is long over due."

Erin opened her mouth to agree when her building shook and there was the most horrific noise. Linda must have heard it too by the gasp down the phone.

"Erin?" Linda was worried. "Erin you still there, sweetie?"

"Uh… yeah…" Erin was slightly distracted as she stood up from her desk and approached the window. In the distance she could see a cloud of smoke rising into the sky. "Oh my God…"

"Erin what is it?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like there's been an explosion…"

"Oh God… where?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna call dad and find out…" she hung up the phone, still in a state of shock and dialed Frank. "Come on dad… pick up."

"Erin…"

"Dad, what the hell was that? Was there an explosion? Cos I felt and heard it from here…"

"It was… it seems that someone has attacked the police department…"

"Someone blew up NYPD? What about…."

"Jamie called, he's out on patrol…"

"What about Danny?" there was a pause. "Dad! Where's Danny? Have you called him?"

Frank was trying to find his voice. "I can't get hold of him."

Erin's stomach did flips. "Oh my God… no… I'm getting down there right now."

"Erin, no! You stay…" Frank's words were cut off by the phone line ending. "Damnit!" he turned to the crowd behind him. "Andy! I need you to take me to NYPD right now."

"But sir, it's not…"

"Now, Andy." Frank's authoritative tone silenced Andy's protests and he nodded. The pair reached the car and sped in the direction of NYPD and Frank's son.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm heading in!" Kirk yelled back to the rest of the fire crew. He was shortly followed by a few of his men as they entered the destroyed building. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The destruction was horrific. He prayed to God that there were survivors. As they made their way through the building, he saw debris scattered everywhere. A few people turned up along the way – many injured, a lot would have to leave in body bags. He reached one room and approached the centre. He saw a hand, motionless, resting on a piece of concrete.

"I got one!" he rushed across and pulled away some of the debris that was covering the person. Checking for a pulse, he quickly found one. He looked down at the man in front of him. He had a gash at his hairline, cuts along his left cheek and down the left side of his neck. He couldn't see any serious injuries, but he was probably concussed due to the blow that had rendered him unconscious. "Sir, can you hear me? Sir?" he tried to coax him back to consciousness. After a few tries, Kirk felt relief as he watched the man cough and begin to open his eyes. "Sir, can you hear me? My name is Kirk, I'm with the fire department. Sir, can you tell me your name?"

The man in front of him looked up at him and, with a weak voice, spoke up. "Danny… Danny Reagan…" he could barely get his words out.

"Ok, Mr. Reagan. We're gonna get you out of…" Kirk was interrupted by his friend yelling.

"I've found another one! Female. Alive. She's pretty bad though."

"Jackie…" Danny attempted to speak. Kirk turned back to him.

"Mr. Reagan, don't worry, we're gonna help your friend too. We need to get you out of here though ok." He turned to his team. "I need two stretchers here now!" he turned back to Danny just in time to see his eyes close as he gave into unconsciousness once more.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Erin pulled up to the newly placed barriers surrounding the NYPD. She felt sick at the sight of it. The damage was insane. She got out of her car and began to make her way towards the road blocks.

"Ma'am, sorry but you can't pass here." The young officer said to her. She looked at him.

"My brother is in there."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you're going to have to wait here."

Erin sighed, running her hands through her hair in frustration. Suddenly she heard a yell.

"We got one male, minor injuries, mainly cuts and abrasions to the face and neck." Erin looked across to see someone being brought out on a stretcher and led to an ambulance.

"Did you get a name?" the paramedic asked as they began to lift the person into the back.

"Yeah, Danny Reagan."

"Oh my God…" Erin breathed. She approached the officer again. "That… that's my brother. The one they just put in the ambulance." She pointed. The officer looked in the direction of the ambulance and then back to Erin.

"They'll be taking him down to the hospital now, you can follow them down if you like." Erin nodded.

"Thank you…" she ran back to her car.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Dad!"

"Erin where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the hospital, I saw them bringing Danny out on a stretcher." She heard her father's sharp intake of breath.

"Did you see him? Do you know how he is?"

"I couldn't really see, but it sounded like he's not too majorly injured. But from the looks of it, he's unconscious."

"Alright, I'll meet you down there."

"Ok dad. Call Jamie. I'll get Linda."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Frank arrived at the hospital, the place was in a state of panic and disarray. Doctors rushing around checking on injured cops – wheeling some through to rooms, others through to surgery.

"Commissioner?" one doctor spoke up. "Are you ok, sir? You weren't injured in the attack, were you?"

"Uh, no doctor, but I think my son was. Do you know if he's here? His name's Daniel Reagan."

"I'll just check that for you, sir." As the doctor began to check his list, Frank heard a yell from behind him.

"Dad!" when he turned he saw Jamie and Erin approaching him. "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure yet, I…"

"Uh, sir, your son is in room 301, just down the hall and to your right."

"Thank you, doctor." Frank and his children turned and headed towards Danny's room. "Did you call Linda?"

"Yeah, she's getting here as soon as she's dropped the kids off at her parent's house. She hates bringing them to the hospital."

"Ok. Jamie, how you doing?"

Jamie nodded. "Alright, considering… I should have been in there too…" he trailed off as they turned the corner. "We were supposed to be sorting out some paperwork but got called out on patrol at the last minute."

"Don't think about that ok." Erin spoke up. "You're safe, that's what matters. We just need to make sure Danny is ok." Jamie nodded again.

"301… here we go." Frank stopped in front of the window to the room and looked inside. Danny was conscious and a nurse was stitching up the cuts on his cheek. He looked in pain but also had that worried look in his eyes.

"Hey, how is he?" they turned to see Linda making her way down the corridor.

"He seems ok, considering what happened." Erin pointed to the window and Linda looked through it.

"Can we go in?"

"I'm not sure." Frank said, looking in. They watched as the nurse finished patching up Danny's cuts before standing up and heading to the door. Once she had closed it behind her, she turned to Frank.

"Commissioner Reagan?"

"Yes, how is my son?"

"He's very lucky. It seems when the blast hit, he was knocked to the ground and covered in debris. Had he not been underneath it, he may have sustained further and more serious injuries."

"Is it ok if we go in?" Linda asked.

The nurse nodded. "He's ok for visitors, just as long as he's not overwhelmed. He's been through a big ordeal so he needs to rest too."

As the group headed in, Frank pulled the nurse to the side. "Nurse, sorry but is there any word on Danny's partner, Detective Jackie Curatola. As far as I know, she was with him when the explosion happened."

The nurse looked concerned. "Detective Curatola was not quite as lucky as your son, Sir. While he was saved by the debris that covered him, she was not. A beam fell on her and she's in surgery now for internal bleeding. I can keep you posted if you like."

"Yes please. Thank you." He was nervous about Jackie. Danny would no doubt be worrying about her too. He took a breath and entered the room. He saw Danny propping himself up on the bed as Linda helped by placing pillows behind him.

"Dad…" he looked up as Frank walked in.

"Hey son, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine dad, where's Jackie?" Frank didn't know how to tell him what he had heard. "Dad… I came to briefly, in the office as I was being rescued. I heard another guy saying they had found a female and she was 'pretty bad'." The look on Danny's face was of pure concern. Frank realised just how much like himself Danny was. No matter how bad the situation was for him, he was always more concerned about others. "I lost consciousness again after that, so I never found out what happened. But it had to be her…"

"I just spoke to the nurse." Frank began. "Jackie's injuries were a bit worse than yours."

Danny looked his father in the eyes. "How bad?"

"She's in surgery now, being treated for internal bleeding." Frank watched as his son bit his lip and his eyes began to tear up. Linda grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on his unscathed cheek. Suddenly Danny began to move.

"I gotta go…" he was trying to get up. Erin rushed to his side.

"No… what are you doing?"

"I gotta go. I gotta get that warrant…I think he's got his proof now…" he was still trying to get up from his bed. Erin and Linda were trying to keep him still and convince him to stay.

Frank watched his son. Erin looked up at her father. "Dad, tell him. The nurse said you have to rest Danny."

Danny looked across the room. "Dad, please." Frank didn't want to let his son disobey the nurse's orders, but Danny was stubborn. He also knew how much his son wanted to solve this case. "Dad… I want this one… Please…"

Frank sighed. "Alright… but after, we come right back here." He watched as Danny climbed out of bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After briefly stopping off at home for Danny to get changed out of his ripped and dirty suit, he and his father headed to visit the judge.

"Commissioner? Detective Reagan?" the judge asked as the pair entered. He looked at Danny, who was now wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, and his eyes focussed on the cuts and scratches that decorated one side of his face. "Danny, are you alright?" he stood up from his desk. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I just came down from the hospital. Ya know, where half the precinct is being attended to after someone blew up NYPD." Danny leant on his desk so that his face was merely inches from the judge's. He turned his face to the side, revealing his injuries at a closer distance. "Is this enough proof?"

The judge was stunned. "What…"

"You really think that it's coincidence that we go after the main suspect in a case where a New York detective was blown up, you refuse a warrant and the next thing, half the city's officers are injured and the other half dead due to an explosion? I want that warrant." The judge looked across at Frank. "Don't look at him, look at me." Danny looked directly into the judge's eyes. He waited and after a brief moment, the judge nodded.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So we've got the warrant, let me take you back to the hospital."

"Nuh-uh…" Frank turned to his son. "Dad, I need to bring this guy down. I promise after that, we'll go back." He threw a pleading glance to his father, who at first looked unsure.

"I don't want anything else happening to you. Haven't you been through enough today?"

"Dad, this guy killed Aaron. For all we know, he might have killed Jackie too. Plus, many other cops. I want to arrest him myself."

"Fine, but we call for back up on the way." Frank saw his son nod and climb back into the car. As they took off from the kerb, Danny grabbed his cell and made the call.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When they arrived at their suspects apartment block, Danny was out of the car in an instant. Frank soon followed and watched as a few cop cars pulled up. This was all the department could spare in the aftermath of the bombing, but it had to do.

"Ok, we've got a warrant to arrest this guy, James Bannen. We have strong suspicions he is the one responsible for the death of Detective Godfrey and the explosion at the police department. Now Danny here has…" Frank turned around to where his son was standing. The only problem was that he was no longer standing there. "Danny? Where is he… Danny!"

"Sir, I think he entered the building a few moments ago…" one officer spoke up. Frank looked at the door that had been closed a moment ago. It was now open. Danny had entered the building alone. He pulled out his cell phone to call his son, however shouting from above them caused everyone to look up.

"Hey!"

In a window, about five stories up, was Bannen. He was leaning out of the window holding something small in his hand.

"Don't you dare come up here!" he shouted down at the officers in the street. "I've got a bomb! I'll do it!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny was running up the stairs, getting closer and closer by the second. Suddenly, he heard yelling.

"I've got a bomb!"

_Crap, _he thought. Looking behind him, he realised that he was alone. This was not good, but he had to do it. He figured that his dad was calling for the bomb squad so they would be here soon, but for now, Danny was going to make his move. When he reached the fifth floor, he slowly and quietly crept towards the door behind which he would find Bannen and his bomb. As he got closer, he reached out for the handle, twisting it slowly so that he wouldn't be heard. Once it was fully turned, he pushed the door, gun at the ready, and entered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Frank looked up at the window and watched as Bannen leaned out holding what he presumed was a detonator. Suddenly, Bannen spun around and disappeared back inside the room. A split second later, there was a gunshot. Then nothing.

Frank's heart was racing. He prayed that it was Danny's gun that had fired and that his son was safe. His eyes were glued to the window, waiting for movement. After a brief moment of silence, he saw something. Someone was approaching the window. It was Danny. For a brief moment, Frank felt relief. However he then saw something that made that relief quickly disappear.

Pushing into the back of Danny's head was a gun. Holding the gun was Bannen.

"I told you not to send anyone up here." Bannen yelled, nudging the gun further into the back of Danny's skull. Frank looked a bit closer and noticed that Bannen's shoulder was bleeding – Danny must have shot him before things got out of hand.

"Bannen…" Frank attempted to reason with him. "You don't have to do this. If you've got a vendetta against the police department, don't you think you've done your part?"

Bannen scoffed at Frank & disappeared back into the room, pulling Danny with him. At that moment, the SWAT team arrived, along with what the bomb squad could spare.

"Commissioner, what's the situation?" the team leader approached Frank and shook his hand.

"We've got James Bannen up there. He claims to have a bomb inside and he has Detective Reagan as a hostage."

"Alright, we'll get our men up there and have your son out of harms way as soon as we can." He turned and approached his team, explaining what would be happening. Frank looked back up to the window, hoping that he would see Danny again. When he turned back to the SWAT team and bomb squad, they were heading towards the building. As they approached the door, the ground shook.

Looking up, they saw a ball of fire erupting from the building above them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Moments earlier…_

Danny pushed the door open and saw Bannen standing at the window. He raised his gun and entered the room.

"James Bannen…" Bannen turned to face Danny. The detective was about to explain about the warrant and read him his rights, however Bannen was soon hurtling across the room at him. The closer he got, the closer Danny's finger got to pulling the trigger. When the distance between them became too close, he pressed down and a bullet lodged in Bannen's shoulder. However that didn't stop him. The man continued to run at Danny and before he could fire another shot, Bannen tackled Danny to the ground and the gun was sent skidding across the wood floor.

Danny tried to get the man off him, however Bannen had already retrieved Danny's gun and had it pointed directly between his eyes. After a brief moment of silence, Bannen spoke up.

"Get up, cop. Now!" he pulled Danny to his feet roughly and pushed him forwards. "Don't try anything ok, or you get a bullet in the back of your skull." Danny raised his hands in defeat and continued to approach the window. As he reached it, he looked down and saw his dad along with other cops. His father was looking up at them with fear in his eyes. He knew he would be scolded for his actions later, but right now he knew Frank's priority would be getting his son out of there alive. The gun was pushing into the back of his neck causing him some discomfort, however not as much as it would be should Bannen pull the trigger.

"I told you not to send anyone up here." Bannen yelled down at the officers below.

"Bannen…You don't have to do this. If you've got a vendetta against the police department, don't you think you've done your part?" Danny listened as his father tried to reason with the man behind him. While he hoped it would work, deep down, he knew it wouldn't.

Before he knew it, he was pulled back into the room and lost sight of his dad. He was pushed forward and found himself tumbling to the ground. Bracing his fall with his hands, once he had stopped moving he turned over to look up at Bannen who once again had the gun trained on him. Danny saw him looking at the scratches on his face and a smile came to Bannen's face.

"Ah, so you must have been at the police station when my little gift was delivered. How was it?" he taunted. Danny stayed silent. "Go on, tell me. I'm interested. Did anyone die?"

Danny thought to himself. Telling him gave him the power – but he clearly already had that seeing as it was him and not Bannen staring down the barrel of a gun. But it might also distract him long enough for Danny to figure out his next move.

"Yes…" Danny spoke quietly at first.

"What was that?"

"Yes… ok? People did die. Good people." Danny glared at Bannen, wondering how long it would take for someone to come up and finish this before it became worse. Bannen stepped closer.

"Ah, so it _was_ a success." Danny waited for him to get closer before making his move. He launched himself at Bannen's legs, catching him off guard and causing him to stumble forward. The gun slipped from his hands and both men tumbled to the floor. A brief scuffle saw fist fly and soon Danny had overpowered Bannen.

Bannen lay on the floor, Danny looked at him, and he seemed to be unconscious. The detective turned to shout down the stairs to the officers, who he was sure were waiting at the bottom. He stepped the small meter out of the room to the stairs when he heard something behind him. Turning around, he saw Bannen, conscious and reaching for the detonator. He had grasped it before Danny could comprehend what was about to happen, so the only thing Danny could think to do was get as far away as possible.

He reached the top of the stairs when he was thrown forward. He found himself tumbling down the stairs. He hit the bottom and everything went black.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The SWAT team and bomb squad made their way into the building, worried for the detective who was still missing, undoubtedly either injured or possibly dead. They made their way to the stairwell, where they began their way up to the floor of the explosion. Part way up, the man at the front spotted something.

"Sir! We got someone." He approached with caution and as he got closer, he realised who it was. "Sir, it's Detective Reagan. He's alive."

While the rest of the team made their way up to the next floor, the young SWAT member, Andy, checked Danny for injuries. His right arm was definitely broken and he now had more cuts and scratches than before the second explosion. As he looked for more serious injuries, the detective began to stir.

"Detective Reagan?" Andy watched as Danny opened his eyes.

"Mmmmphhh…." He muttered.

"Uh, are you alright?"

Danny groaned. "I think so… my arm hurts like a bitch…" he closed his eyes briefly and got his breath.

"Yeah, well it's gonna, you've broken it." Andy noticed Danny close his eyes. "Detective Reagan, I need you to stay awake, ok? You're probably concussed."

Danny opened his eyes again. "Yeah… ok…"

Outside, Frank waited patiently for news on his son. He wanted to run in there and find Danny, but the officers had refused to let him do so.

He never did like waiting much. He always taught his children to be patient. He tried to set a good example. He still did it now, for Jack, Sean and Nicky. However, right now he was struggling a bit.

He stood next to the ambulance that was waiting to take, who Frank hoped was just an injured, Danny to hospital. He suddenly heard an officers radio crackle and a voice came down it.

"We're coming out. We have Detective Reagan. He's alright."

When Frank heard those words, he gave a huge sigh of relief. A few moments later, he saw Danny walking out of the building, accompanied by a SWAT team member. Other than a visibly broken arm in a sling and some more cuts added to his collection, Frank felt reassured that his son was ok.

"Hey Dad…" Danny said, weakly. As he approached, his father pulled him into a hug, being careful not to hurt his injured arm. The SWAT team guy spoke up.

"Sir, we checked your son in the building. Other than the broken arm and abrasions, he's fine. We wanted to use a stretcher for precaution, however, Detective Reagan refused."

Frank looked at Danny, who smirked. "One trip on a stretcher today is enough for me."

Turning to the SWAT team member, Frank shook his hand. "What's your name, son?"

"Andy, sir. Andy Brewer."

"Thank you, Andy. I appreciate your help." Frank smiled. Next to him, Danny gave a nod of gratitude to him.

Andy smiled. Getting a compliment from the police commissioner of New York was an incredible honour for him. "My pleasure, sir. We would recommend Detective Reagan head to the hospital to get his arm sorted out."

"Thanks, Andy. I will." Danny smiled at him before turning back to his father. "Go ahead."

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking, dad. I went in that building without proper gear, without back up and look where it got me."

Frank sighed. "I agree with you. You did get yourself in a very sticky situation. You almost died as a result of that. You were reckless." Frank spoke with the authoritative tone he had used many times when Danny was a child. It really put the fear of God in him and Danny looked to the ground, waiting for what came next. "But you wouldn't be the Danny I know and love if you weren't."

Danny looked up to see his father smiling at him. "So, you're not mad?"

"Mad? Maybe. Exasperated? Definitely. But more than anything, I'm proud of you. You put your life on the line once again and you proved how truly loyal you are to both your friends and the police department. I'm speaking as both the police commissioner and your father when I say that I admire the bravery you showed today."

"Thanks, dad." Danny smiled again. Frank patted his son on his good shoulder.

"_Now _can we take you back to the hospital?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As soon as Danny's arm was tended to, Linda entered the room.

"Hey babe." Danny smiled as she approached the bed.

"Hey you." Linda cringed as she looked at him. She had heard what had happened. Her husband was a lucky man. Two explosions in one day, yet very few injuries. She thanked God for watching over him. Sitting down next to his bed she grasped his left hand.

"I just wanted to let you know what you missed while you were off playing hero."

"Jackie?" Danny had a feeling it was his partner she was referring to.

"Yeah." Linda squeezed his hand. "The surgery went well. She's pulled through. Doctors said it was pretty touch and go at times, but she fought and she's in recovery now."

"Oh thank God…" Danny almost breathed the words as he dropped his head back onto the pillow. He looked back to his wife and gave a small smile as she leaned over to place a kiss on his lips.

He was relieved that both he and Jackie had survived the attack. However, deep down, he couldn't be completely at ease.

He couldn't rejoice.

Couldn't relax.

He couldn't because he knew that the next few weeks at least would be filled with the clean up. Not just of the damage to the police department, but of the lives that had been torn apart by loss. Fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters…

The people they would have to say goodbye to once and for all.

Danny could not relax knowing of the multiple police funerals that lay in the near future. He couldn't prevent the tear rolling down his cheek as he prayed for their families.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_There you have it. I really hope you liked this story. _

_Remember how much I love my reviews :P _

_Much love_

_x_


End file.
